


A Dragon's Nest

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [18]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu is looking into renovating his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Nest

"Natsu!" Happy shouted at his partner, "What are you doing?"

The dragon slayer was kneeling in his living room, moving piles of refuse around. Natsu grabbed and threw a dirty pair of pants into the corner. "I'm looking for the loose floorboard. I know it's around here somewhere..." Natsu looked up at the flying cat and grinned. "Help me and I'll get you a fish."

Vanishing his wings, Happy dove down and landed beside his friend. "A big fish?"

"Sure!"

Together, the boy and cat shovelled the detritus of only a month out of the way. Normally there would be more filth and debris scattered around his house, but Lucy had snuck into his home and cleaned it up. As sparkling neat as she had left it, it had only taken a week of his slovenliness to bring back the look of unnatural disaster meets hoarder to his abode; albeit a lighter than usual coating.

The blue exceed kicked a crumpled bag and with his next step found the squeaky floorboard. "Can I have my fish now?" Happy jumped up and down excitedly, clapping his paws.

Natsu laughed as the board popped loose and Happy fell into the pile of assorted treasure that had been hiding under the board. Cheap trinkets clacked together and slid with packets of jewel notes, all neatly tied in rubber bands. Shiny pebbles and giant faux gems littered the bottom of the hoard. Quickly, Natsu withdrew the money and counted it, stacking it into a pyramid.

"Wah! That looks like enough for a dozen barrels of fish!" His eyes sparkled and twinkled, a long string of drool escaped Happy's mouth as he rubbed his belly in anticipation. "You've been holding out on me!"

"I've been saving up for a long time. At first, I didn't even have a plan for my hoard. Igneel explained I would gradually need to gather precious things together; and it's only lately that I understood what I wanted." Beaming his wide smile at Happy, Natsu sat cross-legged behind the stack of cash. "I need to expand my nest."

"Natsu, you know you're not a bird, right?" The exceed peered further into the hole. "And you have pebbles and enormous fake jewels in there, lots of shiny junk. Why?"

Blushing, Natsu ran the fingers of one hand through his messy hair. "Mostly 'cause I like the way they reflect light."

"That's what magpies do! Lucy's weirdness is contagious!"

"Nuh-uh, I wanna fix up our house and add a few rooms. We're gonna want a larger kitchen, a few more bedrooms, another bathroom and a library with space for an office."

Tilting his head, Happy sat down with a 'thump' as his rump made contact with the floor. "Why?"

"Dragons build their nest to appeal to their mate." Natsu smiled at his exceed, "There's no way Lucy will be able to resist living rent free!"

Happy opened his mouth, paused and considered his words. His jaw clicked shut and then he shrugged. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiike her!"

Natsu laughed and patted Happy's head. "Duh!"


End file.
